robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars: Extreme Destruction (PC/Xbox)
Robot Wars: Extreme Destruction was the last of the Robot Wars video games to be released. The version created for PC and Xbox was developed by Climax Group and released by BBC Multimedia in 2002. A separate version of the game was released for Game Boy Advance, but the gameplay, arenas and available robots differed greatly between the two versions. Arenas The game features eight different arenas, each with their own separate features and hazards. *'Robot Wars TV Studio' - The Robot Wars Arena featuring the Dropzone. It would appear that the arena is based upon the Extreme 1 version of its real-life counterpart due to the absence of the Disc of Doom, the placement of the Dropzone and some minor paint job differences. However, unlike the real-life Extreme 1 arena the Dropzone does function in the game. *'New York Subway' - A subway station with trains running through on either side and escalators. *'Japanese Rooftops' - A large rooftop with air vents, an electrifying generator and a glass skylight. *'North Atlantic Aircraft Carrier' - An aircraft carrier on the sea featuring aeroplanes, a pit, missile filled boxes and a catapult. Also had depth charges which, when pushed, shake the entire arena very violently. *'Sao Paulo Scrapyard' - A large scrapyard with a magnet crane and a crusher, however the magnet crane doesn't appear to work. *'Münich Car Factory'- A factory full of heavy machinery and a paint dipper, complete with welding machines and a furnace. *'Siberian Military Base' - A small base featuring landmines and a launching missile in a large pit. *'Mars Base' - A base on Mars featuring air locks and an anti-gravity switch. Features Buying and Building a Robot When the player starts the game, it is only necessary to buy or build a robot in Competition mode as all the currently unlocked robots are freely available without the need to purchase in Arcade mode. When the player starts Competition mode, the player is given 3500 credits to buy or build a robot, although only one of the available robots is cheap enough to buy at the start (Barrabis). When building a robot, it must have a chassis, power source, drive, locomotion and armour. It is also possible to fit all of these components together by purchasing a powertrain instead of a chassis at the start (but without armour). The player can then add non-compulsory weapons and extras to your robot before competing. Most of the components are locked at the start of the game and must be unlocked by winning the various tournaments. Battle Modes The game features two battle modes; Arcade and Competition. Arcade mode allows the player to jump right in and compete in various types of battles without the need to buy or build a robot. However, only the robots and arenas unlocked in Competition mode are available to use. Arcade mode features eight different battle types, which are: *Annihilator - A six-way melee in the arena. *Sumo - A one-on-one battle in the sumo ring, in which the aim is to push the opponent off the plinth to win. *Head to Head - A one-on-one battle in the arena (up to four robots can compete in the Xbox version). *Football - Two robots try to win by scoring as many goals as possible. Unfortunately, the CPU opponents ignore the ball and treat it like a regular battle. *Endurance - Seven opponents enter the arena one at a time and must all be defeated as quickly as possible. *Capture The Flag - The robots must try to carry the flag for as long as possible. The winner is the one that carries it for the longest time. *Mad Bomber - One robot starts the battle holding a bomb and must pass it to another robot by tagging it. If one robot holds the bomb for too long the bomb will explode and that robot will be eliminated, another bomb is then planted on top of another robot, and the process repeats itself until only one robot is left standing. *Collateral Damage - The robots must try to destoy as many objects as possible within the time limit. In Competition mode, the player must either build or buy a robot and compete in various different tournaments. The player wins more money and unlocks new components, robots and arenas by winning these tournaments. The tournaments predominantly feature regular battles (either one-on-one, melees or annihilators), but occasionally feature a Mad Bomber or Capture The Flag round. In total there are eight stages, each featuring a different number of tournaments. When all eight stages are completed, the player takes part in the Final Battle, which is an endurance battle against various real-life competitor robots and one house robot entering the arena last. Playable Robots and House Robots The game features many playable robots, most of which must be unlocked to use. The majority of the robots are from Extreme Series 1, but the Series 4 versions of some of the machines are included and Panzer Mk 4 was only seen in Extreme Warriors Season 2. The real-life competitor robots from the TV series are: *101 *Behemoth *Chaos 2 *Diotoir *Dominator 2 *Firestorm 3 *Hypno-Disc *Panic Attack *Panzer Mk 4 *Plunderbird 5 *Pussycat *Razer *Suicidal Tendencies *The Revolutionist *Thermidor 2 *Tornado *Wheely Big Cheese This is the only video game to feature Refbot and also features the five original house robots; Sir Killalot, Shunt, Dead Metal, Sergeant Bash and Matilda. However, the game does not feature Mr. Psycho, Growler or Cassius Chrome as it is set during the first series of Extreme. Cheats *If you enter "fabletmeplayasahouserobot" on the competition menu for the computer, you will unlock the house robots to play as in arcade mode. *Another code, "timeisonmyside", will give you unlimited time. You have to enter this code on the pause menu midway through a battle. *Another code is "nowyouseemenowyoudont", which will give you the power of invisability. This is unlocked by typing it in at the pause menu. *Another code is "getridofthosepeskyairobots", which will turn off all the AI robots. This is unlocked by typing it in at the pause menu. However, on certain arenas, such as the Japanese Rooftops stage, pushing off AI robots that are turned off will not give you a win, and if you drive off yourself, you will lose. *Another code is "accessallarenas", which (when entered on the main menu) will unlock all arenas for arcade mode. *Another code is "givememoresponds" which gives you extra money when entered on the competition menu. Category:Video Games Category:Robot Wars Extreme Destruction